


So much more than anger and vengeance

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long overdue conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much more than anger and vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Some people are really not going to like this. All I ask is that you give it a chance. Additional note at the end. 
> 
> Thanks to Beth for the quick beta. You're the best.

“God I am so tired of you acting like you had a reason, a validation to hunt down two human beings! You strung them up like animals, Allison. Don’t pretend like you didn’t! I was there! I saw them! I saw how you were torturing them!” Stiles shouted. She flinched. 

“They aren’t human, Stiles. They’re werewolves, and,” she started but Stiles cut her off. 

“Are you listening to yourself!? They’re not human?! What’s next? They’re not people! They’re just animals! That’s a very slippery slope that you’ve already tumbled head long down once, Allison. Check yourself before you fall so far you can’t climb back up. Don’t try and justify your actions because they turn a little bit wolf-like once a month. That’s no excuse. They were born human. And even if they hadn’t been they still have minds and morals, feelings and souls just like every other person on this planet, and you don’t get to strip them of the right to be called human just because you want to justify treating them like animals! Or do you really believe that Scott, who you claim to love, isn’t human anymore? That he’s, what?, a mindless soulless beast?” 

“I’m not saying it was right. I broke the code. I’ve admitted that. But I had to get the information out of them! I had to find Derek!”

“So you could, what? Torture him too? Truss him up like an animal, just like your Aunt did. Make him pay for what he did, and then kill him for the betterment of humanity? Did it never occur to you that DEREK has never tortured someone for information? Did it occur to you that he has never purposefully hurt or killed someone who wasn’t already going around killing people first?” 

“That’s not true! He killed my mother!” she shouted, tears streaming down her face. Stiles shook his head, his shoulders going back. 

“No, your mother killed your mother. She hated werewolves so much, she would rather die than become one. She would rather hurt you, hurt your father, leave you without a mother for the rest of your life, then learn to cope with what happened to her. That’s selfishness, Allison. She didn’t do it for you or for your dad. She did it so she wouldn’t have to upgrade her world view!” 

“No, my mother loved me! She didn’t want to become a monster!” 

“Tell me, Allison. Is Scott a monster? Is Isaac? Were Erica and Boyd monsters?” Stiles asked. He shook his head. “You know it can be controlled. You know that Scott has never hurt anyone on a full moon. He’s controlled himself and has never hurt anyone who wasn’t attacking him first. So is that really a valid excuse? She didn’t want to be a monster, so she ended it?” Stiles scoffed. “She was a werewolf for several days before she turned, Allison, was she behaving different? Was she aggressive? Monstrous? Evil? No. She was herself. She was seeing first hand that being bitten doesn’t wipe out who you are, and she thought it was easier to die, than deal with that.” 

“You don’t know my mother. You can’t possibly understand what she was going through! What I was going through! Stop acting like this was anyone’s fault but Derek’s!” she snarled. Stiles stared at her and when he spoke the venom had left his tone. 

“Scott never told you did he?” Stiles asked. Allison reared away from him, looking confused. 

“Told me what?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“How she got bit?” Stiles asked. He paced away from her. “Derek didn’t attack her Allison. He didn’t just decide, hey an Argent, this will show them! Chomp chomp.” He turned back toward her. “She was the aggressor.” 

“My mother wouldn’t have attacked Derek.”

“Just like your dad never attacked Derek or me? Like your grandfather never attacked me and Scott’s mom? Like your Aunt didn’t kill a dozen people including non-werewolves and children just to take out Derek’s pack? Like you didn’t attack Erica and Boyd?” he shook his head again. “Wake up, Allison. Your mom found out about you and Scott still seeing each other. She confronted him, remember? At the school. Well she found out he was lying. That both of you were and she decided that the only way to properly protect you from your monstrous werewolf boyfriend was to kill him. That night at the rave, she had him in an empty room at the warehouse, a vaporizer full of wolfs bane filling the room with poison. She almost killed Scott. If Derek hadn’t burst in and stopped her, Scott would be dead!” Stiles shouted. 

“No!” Allison shook her head. “No, she wouldn’t have!” 

“She did! She had it all planned out, she even knew he had asthma from his school files. She taunted him about how this would look like he just had a bad asthma attack and couldn’t get to his inhaler in time. She was going to murder a werewolf who had never hurt anybody, who hadn’t broken your precious code. She got bit by Derek when he tried to get to Scott and she tried to stop him.” Stile stepped closer to her. “Your mother is dead as a result of her own actions. First she tried to kill Scott, when Derek tried to stop her, she attacked, he fought back, and as a result she was bitten. She couldn’t live with that consequence and killed herself so she wouldn’t have too. None of this is Derek’s fault.” 

Stiles watched the realization of everything that happened fly through Allison’s mind, watched her face crumple, as she seemed to cave in on herself. Her knees buckled and Stiles leapt forward and caught her. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry that you didn’t know. I’m sorry Gerard manipulated you. It’s time to stop this vendetta against Derek. He doesn’t deserve to die for defending himself and Scott. He doesn’t deserve your hate. You have got to let this go, or it’s going to destroy you. You’re so much more than anger and vengeance Allison. Please…” she nodded, and started to cry in earnest, sobs racking her sight frame. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, burying her face in Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles pulled her closer. 

“I know. I know you are, and it’s going to be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Allison gets a bum rap in fandom. But I also think a lot of her hardcore fans are too easy on her and make too many excuses for her. Yes, her mother died, shortly after her much loved Aunt died. Yes, she learned a lot of family secrets that flipped her personal life, and world view on its axel, and left her confused and torn and lost. But she’s 17 years old, and fairly mature. She should know it’s not ok to kidnap and torture people. That it’s not ok to demonize her own classmates as monsters, just because one person in her life says that’s what they are. Especially when the man saying it is someone that she has never met before, doesn’t trust, and is someone her own father has warned her not to get involved with. Allison should have known better. And I understand grief, and loss, and anger. I even understand blind hatred and the want to avenge a loved one. But that doesn’t make her actions ok. It doesn’t wipe the slate clean. At the same time I feel like there is definitely a chance of redemption for her character. While I’d like to see her apologize and make amends for what she did in season 2 at the beginning of season 3, I also realize that the writers will likely skip over that part, just as they have for other characters when they did something I thought was equally bad/wrong/and seemingly unforgivable. I don’t think she’s a bad character. But I also don’t think she’s unquestionably perfect and can do no wrong. She’s very human, and humans make mistakes. I can’t wait to see what happens in season 3.


End file.
